TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a simplified method for measuring the flow rate of a fluid whereby the propagation times of ultrasonic signals transmitted through the fluid can be detected to determine fluid flow rate. The invention further relates to improvement of a probe flow sensor configuration and to its installation, and similar sensing devices.